


Ember and Smoke

by macandcaseus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, dark!Kym, dark!Will, forreal tho dont smoke kids O.O, light spice, partners in crime and in kissing, smoking isn't cool but damn do they make it hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: “You’re tense.”Tense,Will thought, his jaw tight as he pulled in a lungful of cigarette smoke, holding it, letting it burn in him before breathing it out in a forceful sigh. “Of course I’m tense,” he muttered, glaring at his gun on the bar.She whispered, leaning into him. "Let me just… help you loosen up a bit."
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Ember and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this mafia!Will fanart ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKNDg0hMGCL/?igshid=p1gbiyb5x3ss) by the lovely, talented, spectacular, wonderful Mintuos <3<3<3 If you haven't seen that art or aren't following her, literally what are you doing with your life. Go now!!!

“You’re tense.”

_ Tense _ , Will thought, his jaw tight as he pulled in a lungful of cigarette smoke, holding it, letting it burn in him before breathing it out in a forceful sigh. “Of course I’m tense,” he muttered, glaring at his gun on the bar. 

Kym plucked the cigarette from his fingers and placed it between her own lips, breathing in. The glowing ember made her already flame-like eyes flash even brighter in the moment before she took it from her mouth and gently blew the smoke toward his face. 

“ _ Kym _ ,” he said as she smirked and directed the rest of the smoke away from him. 

He was leaning with his forearms on the bar. She was leaning against it with her back, looking over the empty room. 

“What’re you gonna do to him?” she asked, handing the cigarette back to him. 

He groaned, taking it from her. “I haven’t made up my mind yet,” he said, voice low, each word like a punch coming out of his mouth. He glanced at the clock above the liquor-laden shelves, shaking his head. “Half an hour late is unacceptable.” He looked at the cigarette, stained with the red lipstick his bodyguard was wearing, before lifting it back to his mouth.

Her hand brushed over his chest before clutching his tie, and he coughed a bit when she tugged him to face her, pushing the smoke from his mouth. “What are you doing?” he asked, voice rasping.

“Like I said,” she whispered, leaning into him, “you’re tense. Won’t look good when he shows up. Let me just… help you loosen up a bit.”

And before he could object—not that he ever would, not to her—her lips were on his, confident in what they wanted, mouth parted for him to taste the smoke left behind, always so much sweeter on her tongue. He held the cigarette away from her, but snaked his other hand around her waist, clumsily pulling the hem of her shirt up from where it was tucked into her waistband so he could run his hand up her back. The leather glove he wore prevented him from indulging in the softness of her skin the way he truly wanted to, with the whole of his palm taking in every perfect inch of her, but his fingers left trails of warmth over her, passages he traced over and over again.

She moved slightly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before pushing her fingers into his hair, gripping his golden strands and turning his head to kiss along his jawline, taking her time down the edge of him before moving to the column of his throat. 

Her lips pressed onto his pulse, quickening beneath her, and he let out a soft groan as she locked onto that spot, working his skin with her tongue and her teeth. As she moved down his neck, she pulled at his tie, undoing it before opening the top few buttons, choosing a new spot for her lips to linger on. 

“K- Kym,” Will gasped, letting the cigarette fall from his fingers, hopefully into the ashtray, threading his hand into her hair, holding her to him. “He could show up any minute.”

Against his throat, her lips curved into a smile, and she pushed his hips with hers, pressing him into the bar, hands braced on either side of him. “That’s what you said half an hour ago. I wanna make up for lost time.”

He groaned, letting his head fall back as she pulled at his skin, determined to leave her mark on the otherwise untouchable Mr. Hawkes. When people raised their eyebrows upon learning that the petite woman was the bodyguard of one of the most powerful, wanted mafia men in the city, he allowed her to demonstrate why he hired her—her skill with firearms, her knack for getting them out of sticky situations, the way she inevitably ended up knocking anyone who came up against them on their back…

It wasn’t until later that he found out about her ability to take him apart with the way her mouth and hands danced across him, never missing a beat in the ebb and flow of the tempo they moved with. 

Her lips made their way across his collarbone, tongue brushing over the dip in his skin, and he let out a breath, hands dropping down her chest and to her hips, just above her holster. She moved her hips against his, and he let out a low growl before running his hands over the curve of her ass and gripping the backs of her thighs. She squealed as he lifted her, spinning around to set her on the bar, pushing her legs open with his so he could press closer. He paused to take in her face, flushed pink, her lipstick smeared around her mouth, which was open and panting before capturing those lips in his once more, letting the fire she ignited in his veins spark. 

If he had to burn, he wanted her to be the one to light the match. 

She let a gasp into the hollow of his mouth, dragging her hands over his scalp, nails running down his neck, sending a shiver through him, cutting through the heat raging inside. His hands were on her thighs, keeping them firmly in place, fingers pressing into her as she leaned forward, always wanting more of him. He broke apart from her mouth and went for her neck, nipping along her delicate skin, making her body curve simply with the way his slight movements directed her. Her grip tightened on his shoulders, and when she let out a moan, he locked onto the spot, the salt of her skin sliding over his tongue.

As he pulled more of those noises out of her, all the whimpers and gasps that told him she was as addicted to his touch as he was to hers, the click and thud of an opening door echoed into the empty bar. 

Will lifted his head from Kym’s chest and glanced up at her face, which was still flushed as she looked across the room. “It’s him,” she said, voice ragged, fingers curling tighter into his jacket.

He groaned, reaching into his breast pocket for his pack of cigarettes. “It’s about damn time,” he muttered, eyes flicking to the clock. “Forty minutes.  _ Forty _ .”

She slipped a lighter from her pocket, flicking it to life once the cigarette was between his lips. The bitter smoke was a shock after how gentle the taste of it was on her lips. 

Will turned, stepping out from Kym’s legs and picking up his gun. He watched the man walk toward them. In the corner of his eye, Kym rebuttoned her shirt and ran her hands through her short, dark hair before bending forward, hands clasped and arms resting on her knees. 

“What’s your excuse, Hermann?” Will asked once he had approached, briefcase in hand. 

Hermann sneered at him, dropping the briefcase onto a nearby table with a  _ thunk _ . “I got held up.”

Will took a drag of the cigarette and raised his eyebrow, the slit in it curving with his skin. “Care to explain any more? Give me some kind of reasoning for why I wasted my time here, waiting for you to show up?”

Hermann’s eyes flicked between the two. “Doesn’t seem like you were too upset to be waiting.”

Will’s grip on his gun tightened. “You watch how you speak to me.”

The older man snorted, placing his hand on the table he stood by. “Sorry, but it’s hard to take you too seriously when it’s clear your bodyguard is such a distraction for you.”

A  _ bang _ rang out, immediately followed by Hermann shouting obscenities as he stumbled away from the table. The surface was splintered, and Will glanced to Kym, who had a small, satisfied smile on her face.

“What the  _ fuck _ !” Hermann shouted at Kym, holding his hand up. “You almost shot my hand!”

“If I was  _ aiming _ for your hand, I would’ve. A warning between your fingers was enough,” she said, lowering her gun. 

Will pointed his gun at Hermann, clicking the safety off. The older man’s mouth settled into a line as he stared at the gun, then at Will. 

“Open the case,” Will said, not taking his eyes from Hermann. 

He scowled but turned the briefcase around, turning the key combo and clicking the clasps open to reveal stacks of cash, a few guns and boxes of bullets, and something wrapped in a cloth bundle.

Another breath of the cigarette, letting it out slow. “And you confirmed that the poisons are all in there?” Will asked.

“Of course I did.”

Will shrugged. “You’ve already disappointed me once tonight.”

Hermann shut the briefcase, jaw tensed. “Will you stop pointing that damn gun at me now?”

Will remained still for another moment before lowering his arm, reaching for the briefcase, which he passed to Kym once Hermann handed it over. 

“So,” Hermann said, crossing his arms. “My payment?”

“Of course,” Will said, holding his hand out to Kym. She slipped an envelope from her pocket and replaced the cigarette with it, but he opened it before passing it along. Counting through the bills, he let out a low chuckle. “One thousand dollars. That’s what you were expecting?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Will took the bills out, showing Hermann the ten hundreds. “How about—” he swiped four hundred out of the stack and pocketed it, “—for the forty minutes you kept me waiting. That’s fair, right?”

Hermann let out a low growl, stepping forward. “You entitled little shit,” he spat, fists balled. “I’ve been working for your family longer than you’ve been alive. You think just because your father is the head of the operation you have the right to do this? Do you know what I had to do to secure this case? One thousand was already less than I deserve, and now you’re cutting it even more?”

“You watch how you speak to me, Hermann,” Will said, voice quiet. Edged.

“Give me my fucking money, Hawkes.” Hermann stepped forward once more, hand hovering near the inside of his jacket.

And Kym was in front of him, kicking Hermann’s stomach, grabbing his head as he doubled over and cracking it over her knee. He fell to the floor, crying out, but before he could even attempt getting up, the barrel of her gun was already pressed against the back of his head. Behind him, the scent of extinguished smoke drifted forward. 

Kym and Will’s eyes met, and a silent conversation passed between them. Kym let Hermann squirm beneath her gun for a few moments longer before stepping away, walking back to Will’s side.

Hermann groaned, pushing himself and staring at Will.

“Understand what happens now?” Will asked.

Hermann’s jaw tightened, but he gave a terse nod. Blood leaked from his nose, dripping down his face

“Good.” Will glanced at his glove, picking at a loose stitch. “Too bad you won’t be able to learn from this mistake.”

“Wh—”

He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, gunpower catching his nose as the bullet cracked through the air.

#

The phone clicked onto the receiver, and Will ran his hand through his hair. “They’re on their way to clean up,” he said.

“How long?” Kym asked, circling her arms around his waist.

“Shortly,” Will said, running his thumb over the beauty mark beneath her eye. He bent to kiss it, slowly, before moving down to her lips. Her fingers curled into his shirt as she pulled him closer, and he let her mouth and hands drown everything else from his mind.

Once their kiss slowed, Will straightened, letting his hands drift down to her ass. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?” she asked, tilting her head.

“For being here with me.”

She smiled, reaching to peck his lips. “Oh well, of course. It is my job, after all.”

“Your job description didn’t include this,” he said, swooping back to her lips before moving down her neck.

“This—  _ ah _ ,” she gasped, digging her fingers into his back as his teeth grazed over her, “this is definitely a perk I wasn’t expecting. Only makes me want to— _ mm _ —work harder for you, sir.”

He groaned into her skin, wrapping his arms tighter, giving a light bite at the crook of her neck and her shoulder, her soft whimper flaring him to life once more.

“We should go,” he murmured, “before we’re interrupted again.”

“We’re continuing this back home, right?”

He pulled away, meeting her eyes, two sparking embers, though the color was nearly drowned in her pupils. “Of course we are.”

She burrowed beneath his chin, dusting kisses over his collarbone. He adjusted his arms around her, taking the moment to turn away from where he could see the body from the corner of his eyes. His frame would block her view of it when she pulled away.

He caught a glimpse of them in a mirror. His face and neck were still painted with her lipstick, speckled with dark hickies.

He couldn’t help but grow fonder of those trails of red as compared to the ones that dripped from his hands. 

How couldn’t he, with the woman in his arms being the one to give them to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know who to make Will be waiting for, and Lyn and Liv suggested Hermann, so..... he got got. It's what he deserves, tho :debbyryan:
> 
> THANK THANK THANK YOU ONCE MORE TO MINTY FOR DRAWING THAT WILLIAM AND GIVING PERMISSION FOR ME TO POST THIS, MWAH ILY :LOSINGMYMIND:


End file.
